Feel The Same
by Sun-T
Summary: Apakah kejujuran akan membawa bencana atau justru bahagia? Sequel dari TIME. RR plis


FEEL THE SAME

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Scorpius M. & Albus S. P. / Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Family

A/N : Official Sequel from '**Time'**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Happy Christmas….!" Seru suara dari arah perapian yang baru saja menyala hijau.

"Daddy…" teriak suara seorang gadis remaja berambut merah yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan dua orang pria dewasa. Yang satu berambut hitam berantakan dan berkaca mata, yang satunya lagi berambut pirang panjang terikat di belakang punggung.

"Hallo, Sweetheart," kata mereka dan bergantian mencium pipi gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" katanya setengah merajuk.

"Apa lagi alasan mereka kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan, sayang," sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari arah dapur. Lalu sesosok wanita berambut merah keluar dari ruangan itu di ikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sambil membawa beberapa hidangan ke ruang makan. Lily lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan lain.

"Hallo Gin…Astoria," kata pria berambut hitam berantakan itu menyapa mereka dan memberikan pelukan dan ciuman singkat di pipi, lalu diikuti oleh pria satunya.

"Apa kabar, Harry…Draco? Senang kalian bisa menepati janji," kata wanita berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Ginny Weasley.

"Kita sudah khawatir saja masakan ini akan bersisa banyak ya Gin," sambung Astoria.

"Ya...ya...kalian tak usah cerewet, saat natal sebisa mungkin kami ada disini," jawab Draco pada mantan istrinya itu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Harry dan Draco bercerai dengan istri-istri mereka dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di kawasan muggle. Begitu juga dengan mantan-mantan istri mereka, Astoria dan Ginny juga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama demi anak-anak. Walau telah bercerai mereka berempat tetap berhubungan baik dan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama, seperti saat liburan natal kali ini, mereka tidak mau anak-anak melihat orang tua mereka saling berjauhan dan bermusuhan, mereka berjanji akan selalu ada disaat anak-anak mereka membutuhkan. Dan anak-anak bebas menentukan kapan mereka ingin bersama ayah-ayah mereka atau ibu-ibu mereka. Sebuah kisah yang begitu klise, tapi begitulah yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka.

Masih jelas terbayang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka semua menyampaikan ini pada keluarga besar mereka. Sekali seumur hidup keluarga Weasley, keluarga Malfoy, keluarga Greengrass, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dan Severus Snape –yang sudah dianggap ayah oleh Harry- berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Saat itu Ron memukul Harry –sahabat dekatnya sendiri- dengan begitu kerasnya hingga Harry tatuh tersungkur di lantai batu, tak ada perlawanan dari Harry tapi Draco nyaris saja membunuh kakak ipar Harry tersebut kalau saja tak segera di hentikan Sirius –ayah baptis Harry-. Kakak perempuan Astoria, Daphne Greengrass, yang juga dulu adalah teman seasrama Draco maju dan menampar wajah pucat Draco, lalu dia menangis dan memeluk adiknya. Hampir saja terjadi perang besar kedua di ruangan itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka gadis kecil mereka, Lily Luna Potter, maju dan bicara lantang, "kalau kalian ingin tetap bersikeras begini itu urusan kalian, yang kami inginkan saat ini adalah kebahagiaan ayah kami. Kami tidak mau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya, bahkan Mum dan aunt Astoria memahami itu." lalu Scorpius, putra tunggal Draco, maju mendekat pada Lily, "kalian tak akan pernah mengerti kalau kalian tidak mencoba untuk mengerti. Kami semua ikut berbahagia bersama mereka," katanya tak kalah lantang.

Astoria dan Ginny memeluk anak-anak mereka, "kami tidak meminta persetujuan kalian, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar ini saja. Harry dan Draco tidak bersalah, aku dan Astoria pun tak bersalah, kami hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaan kami sendiri. Kami memang akan bercerai tapi kami tak akan berpisah karena ini lah keluarga kami, dunia kami," kata Ginny tegas sambil terus memeluk Lily.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu seakan membeku, tak ada yang bicara, semua diam dan menahan nafas.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami pulang saja, Astoria," kata seorang wanita separuh baya, Mrs. Greengrass.

Astoria menggeleng dan tersenyum, "tidak, Mum...aku akan tinggal bersama Ginny. Kami tidak ingin membuat anak-anak bingung dengan keadaan ini. Seperti yang dikatakan Ginny tadi, kami memang bercerai tapi kami tak akan berpisah," katanya kalem.

Sekali lagi ruangan itu seperti kosong.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Harry memeluk bahu istrinya

Ginny mengangguk.

"Draco, kemana kalian pulang?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy, ibunya.

Draco memeluk bahu Astoria, "aku dan Harry telah membeli rumah tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka nanti," katanya sambil melihat ke arah Ginny dan Astoria. "Juga tak jauh dari tempat Sirius," lanjutnya.

Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu masih belum ada yang mengunjungi mereka, mungkin semua masih kesal, Harry memaklumi itu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Draco menepuk bahu Harry.

Harry tersentak dan menoleh kearah Draco, "tidak, hanya saja natal ini begitu berbeda," katanya.

Draco menarik nafas panjang dan duduk di samping Harry, "kau memikirkan 'mereka'?" tanya Draco yang mengerti maksud Harry. Biasanya mereka merayakan natal dengan keluarga besar Weasley dan di Malfoy Manor, tapi kali ini mereka hanya bersama keluarga kecil mereka sendiri.

Ginny menghampiri kedua pria itu dan duduk di samping Draco, Astoria menyusul dan duduk di lengan kursi disamping Harry, "jangan membuat natal ini menyebalkan dengan kesedihanmu, Harry," kata ibu Scorpius itu.

Harry tertawa dan menepuk tangan Astoria, "tidak akan, Astoria, percayalah."

"Apa-apaan ini? Lalu dimana tempatku?" Lily yang baru selesai dari dapur berkacak pinngang melihat ayah-ayahnya di dominasi oleh ibu-ibunya.

"Minggir Gin, beri tempat untuk tuan putri ku," usir Draco yang langsung memberi ruang diantara dia dan Harry.

Ginny dan Astoria hanya menggeleng saja melihat betapa manjanya putri mereka pada kedua pria itu.

"Happy Christmas, Mum…Dad…" sapa ketiga anak lelaki mereka yang baru turun dari Kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian terdengar bel pintu berbunyi, Astoria membukakan pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Keluarga besar Weasley dan Malfoy berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hallo Astoria," sapa Narcisa.

Semua langsung membalikkan badan dan terpaku pada sosok-sosok yang mereka rindukan.

Hermione yang juga datang bersama Ron langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan Harry –sahabat dekatnya bersama Ron sejak pertama bertemu dulu-, "Harry maafkan aku, seharusnya sebagai sahabat kami bisa lebih peka," isaknya.

Harry memeluk erat sahabatnya itu dan mencium rambut coklat ikalnya, "sudahlah, mione."

Setelah semua saling menyapa dan melepas rindu ruangan itu menjadi sangat ramai, dan semakin sesak dengan kehadiran Sirius, Remus dan Severus.

Lalu mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan dan menikmati apa yang telah disiapkan Astoria dan Ginny.

.

Setelah keluarga besar mereka pulang, Harry dan Draco pun berpamitan pada Ginny dan Astoria.

"Dad…besok aku dan Al akan menginap di tempat kalian," kata Scorpius.

"Baiklah nak, kalian semua bisa masuk ke rumah itu kapan saja," kata Harry.

.

"Natal yang menyenangkan," kata Harry sambil melemparkan mantelnya ke sofa.

Draco menarik lengan Harry dan memeluknya, tanpa permisi dia langsung mencium bibir pria bermata hijau itu, melumatnya lembut dan memanja setiap incinya. Lidahnya menari di dalam mulut Harry membuat tubuhnya ringan dan seperti melayang. "happy Christmas, Harry," bisiknya setelah ciuman mereka terhenti.

Harry mendesah kesal, "jangan memulai sesuatu yang tak bisa aku hentikan, Draco."

Draco terkekeh dan kembali mencium bibir itu dengan liar dan posesive, malam ini mereka habiskan berdua dengan saling berpelukan dan melepas semua rasa yang semakin tumbuh besar semenjak mereka tinggal bersama.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda tampak Scorpius sedang memeluk Al di kamar mereka di rumah ibunya. "Al, kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Dad," bisik Scorpius.

"Menurutmu apa ini waktu yang pas?" tanya Al.

Scorpius menatapnya kesal, "kenapa sih kau ini? Kau ingin kita bersembunyi sampai kapan?"

Al mendesah pelan, "yang kupikirkan bukan Dad ataupun uncle Draco, tapi Mum dan aunt Astoria. Bagaimana perasaan mereka?"

Scorpius membanting punggungnya diatas kasur, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar, terlihat sekali kalau sedang marah.

Al menatapnya penuh permintaan maaf dan menggenggam tangan Malfoy junior itu, "Scorpie, kita harus bisa memahami perasaan mereka."

"Dan mengabaikan perasaan kita?" sambung Scorpius dingin. "Kau ingin kisah ayah kita terulang lagi? Dan kita akan menyesal untuk waktu yang lama?" katanya lagi sambil menyentakkan tangan Al.

Al terkejut dengan sikap Scorpie, "tidak...bukan itu, percayalah aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi..." kata Al menggantung.

Scorpie melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak keluar kamar, "terserah kau sajalah," katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

Al terhenyak dan bingung dengan situasi ini. Awal tahun pelajaran kemarin dia dan Scorpius resmi menjadi pasangan. Persahabatan yang mereka jalin empat tahun silam berubah arti menjadi cinta, entah siapa yang memulai tapi sejak pertama mereka tak bisa berada berjauhan, ada rasa rindu dan sakit setiap salah satu tidak ada. Akhirnya setelah liburan akhir tahun pelajaran kemarin Scorpius mengatakan pada Al kalau dia mencintai pemuda berambut hitam berantakan tersebut. Al bingung dengan perasaannya tapi dia juga melambung saat sahabat dekatnya itu mengatakan betapa berartinya Al untuk dia, dan ciuman pertama itu mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya, mengunci hatinya dari pesona yang ditebarkan gadis-gadis Hogwarts. Bersama Scorpius, Al mampu melupakan segalanya dan tak peduli dengan apapun, dia hanya butuh Scorpie disisinya. Tapi permasalahan yang menimpa keluarga mereka baru-baru ini membuat Al takut untuk mengakui hubungan mereka kepada orang tuanya, dia takut menyakiti lagi hati ibu dan aunt Astorianya. Sedangkan Scorpius begitu ingin membuka hubungan ini karena dia tak ingin lagi berpisah dari Al.

"Scorpieeee..." teriak Al sambil berlari keluar kamar dan tergesa menuruni tangga. Dia ingin memberikan pengertian pada pemuda itu, dia tak mau Scorpie marah padanya. Setelah di bawah dia melihat ibunya sedang berbincang dengan aunt Astoria dan Lily di ruang keluarga, sedangkan James sibuk sendiri di sudut ruangan, mungkin merencanakan sesuatu yang usil lagi. Tapi dimana Scorpie? Pemuda pirang itu tak tampak disana.

"Al...ada apa nak?" tanya Astoria yang melihat Al tergesa-gesa.

Al sedikit gugup, "mmmh...a-apa aunty tau dimana Scorpie?"

Semua yang ada di sana memandang pemuda bermata hijau itu dengan heran, karena tak seperti biasanya dia tak tahu keberadaan Scorpius ataupun sebaliknya.

"Memangnya dia tak pamit padamu?" tanya Ginny.

Al melongo heran memandang ibunya.

"Barusan Scorpie pamit ingin menginap di tempat Daddy," jawab Lily.

Mendengar itu hati Al terasa sakit dan perih, 'semarah itu kah dia padaku? Sampai dia meninggalkanku sendiri?' tanya batinnya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Astoria.

Al hanya diam tak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri,tenggorokannya terasa kering, "tidak, hanya ada sedikit salah paham," katanya lirih.

"Kalau begitu kau susul saja dia kesana," saran Ginny.

"Tidak usah, Mum, besok saja," Al berbalik dan menaiki tangga kembali ke kamarnya dengan lesu.

Sesampainya di kamar dia hanya bisa termenung dan melamun, 'apa aku tak memiliki arti lagi untuknya? Tak pernah sekalipun dia bersikap begini padaku. Scorpie...' batin Al memanggil namanya.

.

Harry dan Draco yang hampir terlelap dikejutkan oleh bel pintu yang berbunyi, dengan malas Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu, "siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" gerutunya.

Harry terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, "Scorpie...?"

"Uncle...mmh boleh aku menginap disini?" tanya pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya itu.

"Tentu nak, masuklah," kata Harry sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahnya membiarkan Scorpius masuk. "kau tidak bersma Al?" tanya Harry.

Scorpie mendadak salah tingkah dan wajahnya semakin pucat, "nngh..tidak uncle, aku sendirian. Dad sudah tidur?" tanya nya berusaha mengelak.

Harry merasakan ada sesuatu yangtidak beres antara pemuda itu dengan Al. Tapi dia diam saja karena tahu kalau dia tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang.

"Ada apa Scorpie, tumben kau kesini malam-malam?" tanya Draco yang sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya di lantai bawah.

"T-tidak apa-apa Dad, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin kesini," jawab Scorpius gugup.

Draco memandang heran pada anaknya, apalagi dia tak mendapati Al bersamanya.

"Ya sudah, naiklah ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah," perintah Harry halus.

"G'nite Uncle, dad..." pamit Scorpius yang langsung menaiki tangga di lantai atas dimana kamar anak-anak berada disana.

"G'nite, Son," jawab Harry dan Draco. Lalu kedua ayah itu kembali ke kamar mereka.

Mereka bertengkar?" tanya Draco pada Harry setelah pintu kamar tertutup.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, sepertinya sih begitu. Aku tak mau menanyakan ini dulu, biar mereka ceritakan sendiri."

"Aneh, tak biasanya mereka begini?" kata Draco lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco di tempat tidur dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kasur, dia terkekeh melihat wajah Draco yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan di depan umum.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Draco melihat ke arah Harry.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang mencemaskan anak-anak, coba itu kau perlihatkan di depan mereka, aku yakin mereka akan sangat senang sekali," kata Harry masih terkekeh.

Draco langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan dadanya yang terbuka tanpa selimut, "aku selalu mencemaskan mereka," gerutunya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepala.

Harry memeluk Draco dan mencium bibirnya singkat, "aku tahu Draco, sangat tahu," lalu dia mencium bibir itu lagi, memanjakan dirinya dalam getaran yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Tangan Draco mengusap punggung nya pelan membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam arus yang begitu hangat.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dan itu merupakan suatu kesempatan untuk Draco, dia mengecup leher Harry dan mendengarnya mengerang halus.

"Cukup Draco, aku mau tidur, sebab besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus ke kantor sebentar," kata Harry yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Draco.

"Hei, kau yang memulai duluan kan?" bantah Draco. "Ini masih liburan natal dan kau sudah harus kembali ke kantor?"

"hanya untuk mengambil berkas," jawab Harry.

"Ya ya...kau memang auror teladan," sindir Draco.

"Diam kau, Malfoy," sergah Harry lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia masih bisa mendengar tawa kecil Draco.

.

"Morning, dad," sapa Scorpius yang melihat ayahnya sudah duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga dan membaca surat kabar pagi ini.

Draco menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati anaknya baru turun dari kamarnya, tapi dia melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata pemuda itu, 'dia pasti tak tidur', batin Draco, "morning, Son..." jawabnya singkat lalu kembali membaca.

"Uncle Harry belum bangun?" tanya Scorpius yang langsung duduk di depan ayahnya.

"Dia sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali," jawab Draco tanpa menoleh.

Scorpius melongo, "disaat liburan begini?"

Draco terkekeh, "kau tahu siapa dia kan?"

Scorpius menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya setengah merosot, padahal dia ingin sekali berbincang dengan uncle nya itu hari ini, karena Harry pasti bisa membuatnya tenang.

Draco mengintip dari balik surat kabar yang dibacanya, "dia hanya sebentar, hanya mengambil dokumen saja," jelasnya melihat kekecewaan di wajah anaknya.

Scorpius tersenyum kecil, dia selalu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan ayahnya. "mmh..Dad, aku mau ke tempat granpa di Manor, bolehkah?" tanya Scorpius.

Draco meletakkan surat kabarnya dan menatap mata anaknya, "jangan melarikan diri, segera selesaikan masalahmu dengan Al."

"B-bagaimana Dad bisa tahu?" tanya Scorpius gugup, wajahnya memerah.

Draco menatap tajam mata yang mirip matanya itu, "kapan terakhir kali kau berjauhan dengan Al? Kalian selalu bersama kan?"

"...kami sedang ada masalah, Dad," kata Scorpius lirih.

Tiba-tiba perapian di ruang itu menyala hijau dan muncullah Harry dari dalamnya membawa berkas entah apa di tangannya, dia agak heran melihat ayah dan anak itu duduk disana, wajah keduanya begitu serius, "ada apa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja besar di sebelah perapian lalu duduk di samping Scorpius.

"Aku bertanya tentang masalahnya dengan Al," jawab Draco.

Harry mendengus kesal menatap pria berambut pirang itu, "kau ini, kan sudah kubilang jangan memaksanya bicara kalau dia tidak menceritakannya sendiri, dasar tidak sabaran," gerutu Harry.

Draco balas menatap jengkel pada Harry, "kau saja yang suka mengulur waktu."

Mau tak mau Scorpius tertawa melihat kedua ayahnya itu, "kalian ini selalu bertengkar tapi kenapa bisa bersama ya?"

"Sifatnya yang menjengkelkan itu yang membuatku selalu teringat pada ayahmu," jawab Harry menggoda.

Draco melempar Harry dengan surat kabar yang tadi dia baca.

Dan Harry kembali tergelak.

Scorpius memandang mereka dengan iri, 'seandainya Al membiarkan dia mengekspresikan perasaannya seperti mereka', Scorpius menghela nafasnya, 'aku merindukan Al' batinnya.

.

"Berhenti melamun Al, dan habiskan sarapanmu," kata Ginny mengejutkan Al yang dari tadi hampir tak menyentuh makan paginya.

"Ak-aku tidak melamun, Mum," elak Al dan mulai menelan satu suapan ke mulutnya.

"Kau jadi ke tempat Daddy hari ini?" tanya Astoria lembut.

Al terdiam cukup lama, dia tak yakin kalau Scorpie mau bertemu dengannya, "entahlah aunty," jawab Al sambil mengangkat bahu lesu.

"Kalau aku yang ke sana tak apa ya, Mum?" pinta Lily merayu.

Lily dan Astoria tersenyum, "pergilah, Lils. Kau bisa memakai jaringan floo," kata Ginny.

Lily mengangguk semangat.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, James?" tanya Astoria pada James yang -tak biasanya- diam saja.

"Aku disini saja menikmati masakan Mum dan aunty, masakan Dad parah," jawabnya asal.

Astoria dan Ginny terkikik geli.

"Karena itu aku mau kesana, kasihan perut Daddy Draco dan Scorpie," kata Lily menambahkan.

Dan ruangan itu kembali ramai oleh tawa, hanya Al yang tersenyum malas, dia bingung harus bagaimana tapi dia juga begitu merindukan Scorpie. "Aku ikut ya, Lils," putus Al akhirnya.

Semua tersenyum lega melihat Al.

.

Menjelang siang perapian di rumah Harry dan Draco menyala hijau, mereka yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang muncul dari situ. Karena tak biasanya anak-anak menggunakan jaringan floo, biasanya mereka berjalan kaki dari rumah ibunya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"_Daddy_...," seru Lily dan memeluk kedua ayahnya penuh rindu.

"Kau kan baru bertemu mereka kemarin Lils, masih saja heboh," kata Al dan langsung memandang sekeliling ruangan itu.

Harry dan Draco mengerti arti pandanganAl, "Scorpie tadi pamit ke Manor sebentar," kata Draco.

Sekali lagi dada Al terasa sakit, dia ingin bertemu pemuda pirang itu. Al menunduk lesu lalu duduk di sofa panjang dan terdiam.

"Aku masakkan untuk makan siang ya, Dad,' kata Lily.

"Oh...senang mendengar itu, _Sweetheart._ Kasihani _Daddy_ Draco mu ini," kata Draco sambil mencium sayang rambut Lily dan tak mempedulikan pelototan sebal Harry.

Lily terkikik dan beranjak ke dapur. Dia tau kalau kakaknya mungkin akan di interogasi oleh ayah-ayah mereka.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Scorpie, Son?" tanya Harry sabar dan duduk di sebelah anaknya. Sedangkan Draco duduk di sofa tunggal.

Al semakin menundukkan kepalanya, Draco bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu terkepal gemetar, "ak-aku dan Scorpie...entahlah, sepertinya dia m-marah padaku," jawab Al gugup.

"Kenapa dia harus marah padamu, Al?" tanya Draco.

Dada Al begitu bergemuruh, air matanya nyaris mendobrak keluar, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan panas, "s-sorry uncle, Dad..." kata Al parau.

Harry dan Draco tidak menjawab, mereka membiarkan saja pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

Al semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "ak-aku..."suara bergetar.

"Al...angkat wajahmu, lihat kami," perintah Harry.

Al mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kedua ayahnya bergantian dengan setengah takut.

"Katakan," kata Draco tegas seakan memberi semangat pada pemuda itu.

Al menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya keras, "Uncle, Dad...aku mencintai Scorpie," kata Al akhirnya dan saat itu dia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Tiba-tiba dia merasa lehernya di peluk oleh seseorang dari belakang sofa, "Scorpie...," seru Al begitu sadar siapa yang memeluknya.

Scorpie memutari sofa dan duduk disebelah Al, dia tertawa bahagia sambil kembali memeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"K-kau…k-kata uncle kau…" gagap Al kaget melihat Scorpie disitu.

"Jangan salahkan aku, dia yang memintaku berbohong padamu," jawab Draco sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Scorpie dari tadi ada di ruangan sebelah, karena dia tahu kau pasti datang makanya dia ingin bersembunyi dulu dan melihat reaksimu," terang Harry.

Scorpie menggenggam tagan Al erat, "maafkan aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja tadi malam," katanya lirih.

Al memandang mata abu-abu itu hangat, ada kerinduan yang dalam disana. Dia menggelang pelan, "aku yang salah, aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui ini," jawab Al pelan.

Terdengar suara deheman, dan dua pemuda itu langsung melihat ke arah ayah-ayah mereka.

"Dad, uncle…aku mencintai Al, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi takut kehilangan dia," kata Scorpie tegas sambil semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Al.

"maafkan kami, Dad, tapi kami tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan kami," sambung Al.

Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan, kilat mata mereka memancarkan arti yang berbeda. Mata Draco terlihat lega sedangkan mata Harry terlihat cemas. Keduanya masih terdiam tak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana.

Harry menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya, "Son.., kalian tahu kan apa konsekuensi yang harus kalian bayar?" tanya Harry.

Al dan Scorpie memandang Harry dengan heran.

Harry kembali menatap Draco dan melanjutkan bicara, "kalian sudah melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada kami. Pandangan orang dan masa depan kalian," sambung Harry.

"Masa depan?" tanya Al bingung.

Sekali lagi Harry menarik nafasnya yang berat, tangannya mengusap rambut Al yang duduk diantara dia dan Scorpie, "kami lebih beruntung karena kami memiliki kalian, memiliki anak-anak yang hebat. Tapi kalian…apa kalian siap tidak menerima kehadiran anak di tengah-tengah kalian?" tanya Harry lagi.

Al memandang ayahnya, "kalau dulu Dad tidak terikat dengan Mum, apa Dad juga akan ragu untuk bersama uncle Draco dan meninggalkannya karena takut dengan pandangan orang?" tanya Al cepat.

Harry merasa tertampar oleh pertanyaan anaknya itu, _'Al benar, saat itu saja aku begitu takut berpisah dengan Draco'_, batinnya. Lalu dia kembali memandang Draco dan melihat Draco tersenyum padanya. Harry mencium rambut Al dan berbisik, "tidak, Al…Dad tak akan pernah meninggalkan uncle Draco. Dad hanya mencemaskan kalian."

Al langsung memeluk dada ayahnya, merasakan jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

"Kalian begitu bahagia, uncle…dan kami yakin kalau kami juga akan berbahagia," jawab Scorpius kali ini.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "begitulah ayahmu, Al, suka sekali membesar-besarkan sesuatu."

"Hentikan Draco, tak salah kan kalau aku mencemaskan anak-anakku?" sanggah Harry.

Draco menghela nafasnya, "sudah ku katakan padamu, mereka sudah besar dan bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk diri mereka sendiri. Hanya saja… aku ingin mereka benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil," kata Draco.

"Maksudmu, Dad?" tanya Scorpius.

"Kalian yakin kalau kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Draco.

Scorpius dan Al yang telah melepaskan pelukan ayahnya mengangguk yakin.

"Kalian juga yakin kalau ini bukan perasaan sesaat saja karena kalian sering bertemu dan bersama?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Ya Dad, kami yakin," kata Scorpius tegas diikuti anggukan Al.

Harry dan Draco menarik nafas lega, "ya sudah, kalian masih harus menjelaskan ini pada Mum, kan?" kata Harry menggoda.

Wajah Al mendadak menjadi pucat lagi, "oh tidaaak…," keluhnya sambil menutup wajahnya.

Scorpius menarik tangan Al, "ayo kita selesaikan sekarang," katanya sambil menuju ke perapian. Al hanya pasrah saja diseret Scorpius.

Harry tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

Draco pindah duduk disamping Harry dan mengusap lembut tangannya, "mungkin ini kutukan yang indah," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?' tanya Harry heran.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "dua generasi Malfoy dan Potter yang saling mencintai."

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Loh…mana Al?" tanya Lily yang sudah selesai memasak. "Tadi aku juga seperti mendengar suara Scorpie disini."

"Mereka menemui Mums, sweetheart," jelas Harry.

Lily duduk di sofa tunggal yang tadi diduki Draco, "mereka tidak jadi putus kan?" tanyanya polos.

Harry dan Draco menatap Lily setengah melongo.

Lily terkikik, "sebenarnya kami sudah lama tahu kalau mereka sudah jadian sejak awal tahun kemarin, hanya saja Mum dan mum Astoria diam saja. Kemarin mereka bertengkar, Mum cemas kalau mereka putus karena Al terlihat seperti mayat hidup."

Sekali lagi Harry dan Draco berpandangan, merasa kalau mereka begitu bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak-anak mereka. Kalau saja saat jadi guru pengganti di Hogwarts dulu mereka tidak melihat Al dan Scorpius berpelukan mungkin sampai sekarang mereka tidak menyadari hubungan mereka. Mereka tertawa bersama dan merasa lega, setidaknya dua pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan masalah dengan ibu-ibu mereka.

**The ****End**

A/N.

Maafkan aku, aku terlalu cinta pada Drarry sampai aku ga bisa mendapatkan Feel Al dan Scorpius dengan baik. Maaf kalau niat mau bikin SMAP malah tetep didominasi sama bapak-bapaknya yang keren-keren…*sujud2 minta ampun ke reader*

Putry…sepertinya aku akan mulai belajar bikin fic yang cuma ganti nama doang itu…*usul yang aneh*.

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca n ripiu fic ga jelas buatanku ini, terima kasih…!


End file.
